Tobias's family secret
by WinterHawk48
Summary: Tobias finds out that he has alot more than he thought he had *Sorry thet wont let me put inthe thought-speak signs* Enjoy and fly high peoples!:
1. It has to start someplace

**Everyone Knows about Tobias and his father but, do you know about his godmother, did you know that Earth isn't the only planet with humans on it...**

_A feild, no a medow. Its so quiet. Where am I? Wait. Who is that? _

_"Hello Tobias, its nice to see you again. The last time I saw you you were just a little baby." That voice., _

_who is it? _

_"Who are you? What do you want with me?" She thinks that she knows me but I've never seen her before._

_Why is she in my dreams? I bet Marco would laugh himself to death if he found out that I was dreaming _

_about strange women. Hmmm If he died that I wouldn't have to put up with him, no I can't think like that._

_"Tobias. "_

_"Leave me alone."_

_" I can't. Your father would be veary upset if he found out that I abandoned his favorite son."_

_"What are yo talking about?"_

_"Your friends want you to wake up know Tobias. I shall see you in person soon."_

_"Wait what? What are you talking about?"_

_"TOBIAS WAKE UP DAMN IT!!!!!!"_

**Wat,huh? Whats going on did I miss a memo about a slumber party or something**

**Why is everyone standing out in the middle of the woods at God-knows-what o'clock in their morphing ouutfits? Aparently I had missed a memo at some point.**

**" You were talking in you sleep. You sounded confused about something." Cassie said calmly dispite Rachel's yelling to get me up. Rachel was sitting onthe ground whit me in her lap. And freeze **

**it right there!!!!!! Don't even think what your thinking right now: "How like a guy to take advantage**

**of sime pretty girl to sit in her lap." Well your wrong all the way around. First of all I'm not a human guy anymore. I was, don't get me wrong. But the whole morphing thing and the time limit thing, well you **

**know. Yah. But being a red-tailed hawk does have its advantages. Like flying, I would probubly go crazy without flying, And now, I get to piss of Marco and Jake by sitting in Rachel's lap. And **

**Rachel is not " some pretty girl". I mean sure she is beautiful, but if you tell her that she just might kill you.**

**Sorry, bad dream I guess. I told them. Not wanting to share what really happend. Whats up?**

**Everyone looked at eachother but none of them would look at me. What is it?**

**Finaly, Cassie spoke up. "Ax found an Andalite ship headed to Earth, and, well, we got a message from them that they want someone for something."**

**Just spill it already. I said impationly.**

**"They want...... You Tobias. They want to take you to the Andalite homeworld because of **

**your dad. There coming to take you away from here, forever."**


	2. doesn't life suck?

((You're kidding right?)) How did they find me? I thought no one knew I existed.

"We don't know how the found out Tobias, but there coming, and they will be here soon." Cassie said. Why is Cassie the only one talking to me? None of the others will look at me. Even Ax is avoiding me, what did I miss?

((Well how long until they arrive?))

"In about two days, maybe three."

((Is anyone else involved in this or is it just me and Cassie?))

"Look Tobias, we need their help, we can't do this without help. If we can use this to our advantage than we can do some major damage to the controllers, it might be what we need to win the war." Rachel, I guess, you could say like her like, "like, like." I told her that I had feelings for her but she just kind of walked away. Yah, major slap in the face. I guess she doesn't like me back, oh well, I'm used to being rejected.

"Plus when you think about it, they may have some good bird seed out there."

"Marco that's mean and we need to focus." Cassie again, it nice that she is always defending me but I know its just pity. That's the only reason they still bother with me since I was trapped as a hawk but you know that story.

((I believe that the andalites will attempt to put you into the academy, they will do the same to me if they find me here alive.)) Ax. The only Andalite in our group. Ax is really my father's little brother but the others don't know about my dad.

(( Well, I guess we should start planning.))


	3. The crazy voices Are Right

"So here is the plan." Jake said as we all gathered in Cassie's barn. " Tobias goes to the Andalites in human form and acts like nothings wrong, the Tobias will try to get the Andalites to help Earth and leave Tobias here to help us."

"What happens if they refuse and decide to take him or something?" Rachel said not even looking at me, I wonder…

((Is there something that nobody wants to tell me?)) After being avoided for my whole life, I'm pretty good at recognizing when I'm being ignored.

"Well… there was someone that the Andalites said they were bringing with them, but its probably a lie to get you to come with them." Rachel again.

((Well?)) Everyone started looking around , hoping someone else would say something.

"The Andalites........They said that she is your godmother and guardian should anything happen to your parents." Why is Cassie the only one talking to me and actually looking at me when does.

"Yah man they said that you apparently know her and stuff." Marco said.

_Tobias, I told you we would be seeing each other soon._

Great, now what's going on?


End file.
